Stay Strong
by Lindii
Summary: Ichinose leaves the FFI tournament after his talk with Aki. But before he returns to America to do his surgery, he drops by Osaka searching for some answers. What happens when Rika finds out about his past. What happens when Rika is asked the question she never thought about?


**Hi everybody! Here's my first fanfic. A IchinoseXRika one-shot that doesn't happen in the anime. This will just be a little story about what happens after Ichinose leaves the FFI tournament to do his surgery, but before he goes, he stops by Osaka looking for some answers. Hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven (obviously)**

**PS: Please watch until episode 99 or further before reading this, unless you want a spoiler or want to be confused.**

**That's it, now let's get onto the story!**

* * *

Flight 3757 has just landed in Osaka, Japan

It has been a while since Ichinose had been in Japan, but it still seemed like yesterday that he just met Endou back in Raimon. Ichinose left the airport and headed straight for Naniwa Land. He need to find Rika. He need to find answers. He needed to know them before he does his surgery.

Standing in an alley near Rika's okonomiyaki shop, he knew Rika was in there working. Before going in, he just needed to confirm something.

Ichinose held his phone in his hand, ready to call her, but for some reason, he couldn't manage to dial her number. While being deep in thought, his unconsciousness took over and his fingers started to dial her number.

RINGGGGG... RINGGGGG... RINGGGGG...

After a few moments, she picked up, not knowing it was him.

"Hello?" Rika answered.

"R-Rika, it's me." Ichinose stuttered.

"DARLING! I missed you, why haven't you called earlier? Come to think of it, this is the first time you ever called me." Rika answered.

Silence... Ichinose took a deep breath and with the courage he had, he finally decided to tell her. He is determined to tell her today.

"I have something important to tell you." Ichinose said in a calm and serious voice.

"Oh Darling~ are you finally going to propose to me?" Rika said in a sweet voice.

"NO!? Where did that come from!" Ichinose answered as fast as lightning.

Rika, who was a little sadden continued to ask, "Then what is it?"

Tick, tock, tick, tock. It took Ichinose seconds to finally say the words he really want to ask. "Rika, I just want to know one thing first, do you love me?"

Rika was surprised to hear that from him. Over the weeks they spent/ known each other, he had never once ask her that question and now that he said those words, it was so sudden that she didn't know how to reply. Well, it's not that she didn't know what to reply with, it's just that she, herself had not thought deeply about this question. When she met Ichinose at Naniwa Land, his beauty had captured her heart, it was like love at first sight. But now that she think about it, she truly do love him, more than the guys she previously dated. Now that he had given her the chance, she knows that she certainly loves him.

"Of course Darling, I love you more than anything in this world." Rika answered honestly.

After hearing those words, a smile formed on Ichinose's face. He knew he did the right thing, which was going to Osaka. He went into okonomiyaki shop and ran to Rika to give her a big hug. It took a second to realize who it was. Knowing that it's him, she gladly hugged him back. After what seemed like forever, they sat down and talked.

"So you said you had something important to tell me, what is it?" Rika asked curiously.

With a serious expression, Ichinose began, "A long time ago, back when I was still a kid, I got into a car accident because I was trying to save a dog that was about to be hit by a car. I was unlucky, the car hit me. I was brought to the hospital to receive treatment. With my love for soccer, I was able to survive through it and be able to play again. But years later, now..." Ichinose trailed off, his eyes sadden.

Rika, with concern in her eyes, she hugged him again and said, "Darling, I'll always be there for you no matter what."

"I have to receive another treatment. The doctor said the surgery only has a 50-50% chance of me surviving. Even if the surgery is successful, it'll be a very low chance of me being able to play soccer." Ichinose finished.

Rika was definitely shocked of what she just heard. She can't believe that right after she told him she loves him, she might be saying goodbye to him once again, for good this time. But she has faith in him. She knows his strong heart for soccer will be able to help him survive through this.

While Rika took the time to get the information in her head, Ichinose shook away his sadness and with a smile on his face he said, "But of course, I know I'll be able to play soccer with Endou and the others again. I know that one day, I'll also be able to play in the pro leagues."

Ichinose, satisfied with his answer, knew it was time for him to leave. "Now that I have my answer, I need to fly back to America now."

"Darling, I'll go with you." said Rika.

"No, I'll be fine by myself. If you want me to be happy, go meet Endou and the others and cheer for Inazuma Japan because I definitely want them to win. I wish I could be there for them, but I have to do a surgery, so please go there and help me cheer for them instead." Ichinose said with a wink.

"If that's what you want, then fine." Rika said.

"Well, guess this is goodbye for now." Ichinose said heading towards the door.

Right before Ichinose steps out the door, Rika ran to him and gave him a kiss. A light kiss, just right on the cheek. They both blushed.

"I love you Darling."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Me: So that's it for this long one-shot.**

**Rika: Now Darling, let's get married! (with the brightest smile ever)**

**Ichinose: WHAT! NO! NOT YET! (trying to run as fast as he can)**

**Rika: WOW, after what he said to me. (starts crying in a corner) Darling doesn't love me anymore...**

**Kogure: Of course he does... or not! Ushishishishishi (laughing)**


End file.
